The present invention relates to toner and developer compositions, and more specifically to toner compositions comprised of novel charge enhancing additives. In an embodiment, the present invention is related to negatively charged toner compositions comprised of resin, pigment, and the aluminum hydroxide charge enhancing additives, such as aluminum salts of alkylated salicylic acid, like for example hydroxy bis[3,5-tertiary butyl salicylic] aluminate. Also, the present invention relates to developer compositions comprised of the toners illustrated herein, and carrier particles, including those with a coating thereover. Processes for the preparation of the charge enhancing additives selected are also encompassed by the present invention. The toners and developers of the present invention can be selected for a number of electrophotographic imaging and printing processes including known xerographic processes. Also, the toners and developers of the present invention can be utilized for color inclusive of trilevel color xerography reference U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,686, U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,129, U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,036, and full process color, U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,905, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference. In an embodiment, the present invention is directed to imaging processes, a process for forming two-color images, and more specifically to a process for obtaining two-color images which in an embodiment comprises charging an imaging member, creating on the member a latent image comprising areas of high, medium, and low potential, developing the low areas of potential with a toner composition, subsequently developing the high areas of potential with a toner composition, transferring the developed image to a substrate, and optionally permanently affixing the image to the substrate. Another embodiment of the present invention relates to processes for obtaining two color images which comprises charging an imaging member, creating on the member a latent image comprising areas of high, medium, and low potential, developing the low areas of potential with a developer composition comprised of a negatively charged toner with aluminum hydroxide charge enhancing additives, such as the aluminum salts of alkylated salicylic acid or the hydrates thereof, subsequently developing the high areas of potential with a developer composition comprised of a colored toner, especially a blue toner containing a second charge enhancing additive, transferring the developed images to a substrate, and permanently affixing the images to the substrate by, for example, heat or a combination of heat and pressure. One advantage associated with the imaging processes of the present invention is the ability to generate high quality two-color images in a single development pass, particularly as a result of the absence of interaction between the colored, excluding black, and the black developers in an embodiment of the present invention. Other advantages associated with the present invention include the provision of a developer with substantially stable negative triboelectrical toner characteristics and stable negative triboelectrically charged toner which enables the generation of high quality images subsequent to development, that is images with substantially no background deposits and substantially no smearing for a broad range of relative humidity conditions, that is for example from between about 20 to 90 percent relative humidity at an effective range of, for example, temperature zones ranging, for example, from between about 20.degree. C. to about 80.degree. C.
Toners with certain aluminum charge enhancing additives are known, reference U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,003, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference. The charge additives of the aforementioned patent comprise an aluminum compound of a hydroxycarboxylic acid which may be substituted with alkyl and/or aralkyl, reference the Abstract for example. Infrared analysis of a number of the aluminum charge enhancing additives of the '003 patent indicates the presence of free 3,5 di-t-butylsalicylic acid in significant amounts. Infrared analysis of the charge additives of the present invention indicate that no free acid, or substantially no free acid is present. Also, the toner/developer performance properties and characteristics of the present invention are superior in some respects as compared, for example, to the toners of the '003 patent. For example, as evidenced by the working Examples provided hereinafter toners with the charge enhancing additives of the present invention possess substantially lower CWS and CLC than toners of the '003 patent; CWS=Corrected Wrong Sign toner and CLC=Corrected Low Charge as determined by Charge Spectra analyses. The aforementioned lower characteristics with the toners of the present invention in embodiments enable, for example, developed images of excellent color, excellent image resolution with substantially no background deposits, and substantially stable triboelectric characteristics.
Toners with charge enhancing additives including additives that assist in providing a negative charge to the toner, such as orthohalocarboxylic acids, certain metal complexes and the like are known. Also known are positively charged toners, reference for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,298,672; 4,338,390 and 4,560,635, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference.
In a patentability search report the following United States Patents were recited: U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,003 discussed herein; U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,112, which discloses, for example, toners with a zinc complex compound of an aromatic hydroxycarboxylic acid with or without a substituent as a charge agent, see the Abstract, and column 2; and as background interest U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,974.
Processes for obtaining electrophotographic, including xerographic, and two-colored images are known. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,185, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated an apparatus for forming two-color images by forming a bipolar electrostatic image of a two-color original document on a photoconductive drum. A first developing unit applies a toner of a first color and polarity to the drum and a second developing unit applies a toner of a second color and polarity to the drum to form a two-color electrostatic image which is transferred and fixed to a copy sheet. A bias voltage of the first polarity is applied to the second developing unit to repel the toner of the first color and prevent degradation of the first color toner image. A bias voltage of the second polarity is applied to the first developing unit to prevent contamination of the first color toner with the second color toner.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,821 there is disclosed a method and apparatus for forming two-color images which employs two magnetic brushes. The first developed image is not disturbed during development of the second image since the second magnetic brush contacts the surface of the imaging member more lightly than the first magnetic brush, and the toner scraping force of the second magnetic brush is reduced in comparison with that of the first magnetic brush by setting the magnetic flux density on a second nonmagnetic sleeve with an internally disposed magnet smaller than the magnetic flux density on a first magnetic sleeve, or by adjusting the distance between the second nonmagnetic sleeve and the surface of the imaging member. In addition, the toners selected may have different quantities of electric charge.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,415, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, illustrates a method of highlight color imaging which comprises providing a layered organic photoreceptor having a red sensitive layer and a short wavelength sensitive layer, subjecting the imaging member to negative charges, followed by subjecting the imaging member to positive charges, imagewise exposing the member, and developing with a colored developer composition comprising positively charged toner components, negatively charged toner components and carrier particles. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,402, there is illustrated a two-component type dry developer for use in dichromatic electrophotography which comprises two kinds of developers, each of which are comprised of a toner and a carrier. Dichromatic images are formed by developing a both positively and negatively electrified electrostatic latent image successively with toners different in polarity and color from each other, wherein one carrier becomes positively charged by friction with either of the two toners while the other carrier becomes negatively charged by friction with either of the two toners.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,302 discloses a developing process for two-colored electrophotography which comprises charging the surface of a photoreceptor with two photosensitive layers of different spectral sensitivities with one polarity, subsequently charging the photoreceptor with a different polarity, exposing a two-colored original to form electrostatic latent images having different polarities corresponding to the two-colored original, developing one latent image with a first color toner of one polarity, exposing the photoreceptor to eliminate electric charges with the same polarity as the first color toner which are induced on the surface of the photoreceptor in the vicinity of the latent image developed by the first color toner, and developing the other latent image with a second color toner charged with a polarity different from that of the first color toner.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,616 discloses a method of developing electrostatic latent images by selectively extracting colored grains of one polarity from a mixture containing colored grains having opposite polarity to each other in the presence of an alternating field, followed by development of the electrostatic image by the selectively extracted colored grains. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,117 discloses an electrophotographic method for forming two-colored images which comprises uniformly charging the surface of a photoreceptor having a conductive surface and a photoconductive layer sensitive to a first color formed on the conductive substance, followed by exposing a two-colored original to form on the photoconductive layer a latent image corresponding to a second color region in the original with the same polarity as the electric charges on the surface of the photoconductive layer. The photoreceptor surface is then subjected to a reversal development treatment by the use of a photoconductive color toner charged with the same polarity as the electric charges constituting the latent image to develop the noncharged region with the photoconductive toner. The latent image is then subjected to normal development treatment with an insulative toner having a color different from the color of the photoconductive toner. Subsequently, the color toners on the photoconductive layer are charged with a different polarity from the charging polarity and, simultaneously, the original is exposed through a filter shielding against the first color, thereby forming a two-colored image.
Furthermore, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,447, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated an image forming method which comprises forming on a photosensitive member an electrostatic latent image having at least three different levels of potentials, or comprising first and second latent images and developing the first and second latent images with a three component developer. The developer comprises a magnetic carrier, a first toner chargeable to one polarity by contact with the magnetic carrier, and a second toner chargeable to a polarity opposite to that of the first toner by contact with the first toner, but substantially not chargeable by contact with the magnetic carrier. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,281 discloses a method of forming dichromatic copy images by forming an electrostatic latent image having a first image portion and a second image portion. The first image portion is developed by a first magnetic brush with a magnetic toner of a first color that is chargeable to a specific polarity, and the second image portion is developed by a second magnetic brush with a mixture of a magnetic carrier substantially not chargeable with the magnetic toner and a nonmagnetic toner of a second color chargeable to a polarity opposite to that of the magnetic toner by contact with the magnetic carrier.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,129, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, illustrates a method of forming dichromatic copy images with a developer composed of a high-resistivity magnetic carrier and a nonmagnetic insulating toner, which are triboelectrically chargeable. An electrostatic latent image having at least three different levels of potential is formed and the toner and carrier are adhered, respectively, onto the first and second image portions. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,883, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, illustrates a method of forming composite or dichromatic images which comprises forming on an imaging member electrostatic latent images having at least three different potential levels, the first and second latent images being represented, respectively, by a first potential and a second potential relative to a common background potential.
The following United States patents are mentioned: U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,004 directed to hydrophobic silicon type micropowders comprising silicon type microparticles which have been treated with secondary tertiary amine functional silanes, and when the micropowders combine with the positively charging resin powder, such as a toner, the fluidity of the resin powder is substantially increased, see for example the Abstract of the Disclosure, column 1, beginning at line 60, and continuing on to column 4, and the working Examples; U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,491 directed to dry toner and developer compositions with good charge stability and minimization of toner image transfer defects, which composition comprises a major component of a normally solid fixable binder resin which is free of siloxane segments and is a minor component in a normally solid multiphase thermoplastic condensate polymer which contains a polyorgano siloxane block or graft segment, note specifically the use of a charge control agent in column 2, beginning at line 50, examples of charge control agents being detailed, for example, in column 4, beginning at line 23, including ammonium or phosphonium salts, and the like; U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,003 directed to a toner for developing electrostatic latent images characterized in that the toner comprises an aluminum compound of a hydroxy carboxylic acid which may be substituted with alkyl and/or arylalkyl, see for example column 2, beginning at line 29, and continuing on to column 5, it being noted that the aluminum complex compounds of this patent may be selected as the charge enhancing additive component for one of the developer compositions of the present invention comprised of resin pigment, excluding black, the disclosure of this patent being totally incorporated herein by reference; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,208 directed to a toner for developing electrostatic latent images, which toner comprises an aluminum compound of an aromatic amino carboxylic acid as represented by the formula illustrated in the Abstract of the Disclosure, and also see column 2, beginning at line 26, and continuing on to column 7. The aluminum compound of the '208 patent may be selected in an embodiment as a charge enhancing additive for the colored toner and developer, that is developer without black pigment, of the present invention.
Other representative patents of interest with respect to formation of two-color images include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,045,218 and 4,572,651.
The process of charging a photoresponsive imaging member to a single polarity and creating on it an image consisting of at least three different levels of potential of the same polarity is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,929, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference. This patent discloses a method of creating two colored images by creating on an imaging surface a charge pattern including an area of first charge as a background area, a second area of greater voltage than the first area, and a third area of lesser voltage than the first area with the second and third areas functioning as image areas. The charge pattern is developed in a first step with positively charged toner particles of a first color and, in a subsequent development step, developed with negatively charged toner particles of a second color. Alternatively, charge patterns may be developed with a dry developer containing toners of two different colors in a single development step. According to the teachings of this patent, however, the images produced are of inferior quality compared to those developed in two successive development steps. Also of interest with respect to the trilevel process for generating images is U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,163, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference.
Illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,686, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, is a process for forming two-color images which comprises, for example, (1) charging an imaging member in an imaging apparatus; (2) creating on the member a latent image comprising areas of high, intermediate, and low potential; (3) developing the low areas of potential by conductive magnetic brush development with a developer comprising a colored first toner comprising a first resin present in an amount of from about 80 to about 98.8 percent by weight and selected from the group consisting of polyesters, styrene-butadiene polymers, styrene-acrylate polymers, styrene-methacrylate polymers, and mixtures thereof; a first pigment present in an amount of from about 1 to about 15 percent by weight and selected from the group consisting of copper phthalocyanine pigments, quinacridone pigments, azo pigments, rhodamine pigments, and mixtures thereof; a charge control agent present in an amount of from about 0.2 to about 5 percent by weight; colloidal silica surface external additives present in an amount of from about 0.1 to about 2 percent by weight; and external additives comprising metal salts or metal salts of fatty acids present in an amount of from about 0.1 to about 2 percent by weight; and a first carrier comprising a steel core with an average diameter of from about 25 to about 215 microns and a coating selected from the group consisting of methyl terpolymer, polymethyl methacrylate, and a blend of from about 35 to about 65 percent by weight of polymethylmethacrylate and from about 35 to about 65 percent by weight of chlorotrifluoroethylene-vinyl chloride copolymer, wherein the coating contains from 0 to about 40 percent by weight of the coating of conductive particles and wherein the coating weight is from about 0.2 to about 3 percent by weight of the carrier; (4) subsequently developing the high areas of potential by conductive magnetic brush development with a developer comprising a black second toner comprising a second resin present in an amount of from about 80 to about 98.8 percent by weight and selected from the group consisting of polyesters, styrene-butadiene polymers, styrene-acrylate polymers, styrene-methacrylate polymers, and mixtures thereof; a second pigment present in an amount of from about 1 to about 15 percent by weight; and a second charge control additive present in an amount of from about 0.1 to about 6 percent by weight; and a second carrier comprising a steel core with an average diameter of from about 25 to about 215 microns and a coating selected from the group consisting of chlorotrifluoroethylene-vinyl chloride copolymer containing from 0 to about 40 percent by weight of conductive particles at a coating weight of from about 0.4 to about 1.5 percent by weight of the carrier; polyvinylfluoride at a coating weight of from about 0.01 to about 0.2 percent by weight of the carrier; and polyvinylchloride at a coating weight of from about 0.01 to about 0.2 percent by weight of the carrier; and (5) transferring the developed two-color image to a substrate. Imaging members suitable for use with the process of the copending application may be of any type capable of maintaining three distinct levels of potential. Generally, various dielectric or photoconductive insulating material suitable for use in xerographic, ionographic, or other electrophotographic processes may be selected for the above process, and suitable photoreceptor materials include amorphous silicon, layered organic materials as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,990, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, and the like.
Toners with certain zinc or aluminum salicylate complex charge enhancing additive in admixture with a second nonmetal containing charge enhancing additive are illustrated in copending application U.S. Ser. No. 755,979, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference. The toner compositions of the aforementioned patent application contain, for example, a mixture of a zinc 3,5-di-tert-butyl salicylate compound and an alkyl pyridinium halide compound as the charge control additive mixture, a resin, a colorant, a colloidal silica external additive, and a metal salt of a fatty acid external additive.
A developer composition with a toner containing a resin, a colorant, a charge control agent, and colloidal silica external additive particles and a carrier with a core, an optional coating on the core, and an external additive selected from the group consisting of metal salts of fatty acids, linear polymeric alcohols comprising a fully saturated hydrocarbon chain with at least about 80 percent of the polymeric chains terminated at one end with a hydroxyl group are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,653 entitled "IMPROVED ELECTROSTATIC DEVELOPING COMPOSITION AND PROCESS", the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference. The charge control additives of the aforementioned patent include, for example, dimethyl distearyl ammonium methyl sulfate.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,185, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for forming two-color images which comprises (1) charging an imaging member in an imaging apparatus; (2) creating on the member a latent image comprising areas of high, intermediate, and low potential; (3) developing the low areas of potential by, for example, conductive magnetic brush development with a developer comprising carrier particles, and a colored first toner comprised of resin particles, colored, other than black, pigment particles, and an aluminum complex charge enhancing additive; (4) subsequently developing the high areas of potential by conductive magnetic brush development with a developer comprising a second black developer comprised of carrier particles and a toner comprised of resin, black pigment, such as carbon black, and a charge enhancing additive; (5) transferring the developed two-color image to a suitable substrate; and (6) fixing the image thereto. In an embodiment of the aforementioned patent, the first developer comprises, for example, a first toner comprised of resin present in an effective amount of from, for example, about 70 to about 98 percent by weight, which resin can be selected from the group consisting of polyesters, styrene-butadiene polymers, styrene-acrylate polymers, styrene-methacrylate polymers, PLIOLITES.RTM., crosslinked styrene acrylates, crosslinked styrene methacrylates, and the like wherein the crosslinking component is, for example, divinyl benzene, and mixtures thereof; a first colored blue, especially PV FAST BLUE.RTM., pigment present in an effective amount of from, for example, about 1 to about 15 percent by weight, and preferably from about 1 to about 3 weight percent; an aluminum complex charge enhancing additive, such as those illustrated in the '003 patent; and a second developer comprised of a second toner comprised of resin present in an effective amount of from, for example, about 70 to about 98 percent by weight, which resin can be selected from the group consisting of polyesters, styrene-butadiene polymers, styrene-acrylate polymers, styrene-methacrylate polymers, PLIOLITES.RTM., crosslinked styrene acrylates, crosslinked styrene methacrylates, and the like wherein the crosslinking component is, for example, divinyl benzene, and mixtures thereof; and a black pigment present in an effective amount of from, for example, about 1 to about 15 percent by weight, and preferably from about 1 to about 5 weight percent wherein the aforementioned black toner contains a charge enhancing additive such as an alkyl pyridinium halide, and preferably cetyl pyridinium chloride, and in a preferred embodiment the black toner is comprised of 92 percent by weight of a styrene n-butyl methyacrylate copolymer (58/42), 6 percent by weight of REGAL 330.RTM. carbon black, and 2 percent by weight of the charge enhancing additive cetyl pyridinium chloride. The aforementioned toners may include as surface or external components additives in an effective amount of, for example, from about 0.1 to about 3 weight percent, such as colloidal silicas, metal salts, metal salts of fatty acids, reference for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,590,000; 3,655,374; 3,900,588 and 3,983,045, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, metal oxides and the like for the primary purpose of controlling toner conductivity and powder flowability.
The photoresponsive imaging member can be negatively charged, positively charged, or both, and the latent image formed on the surface may be comprised of either a positive or a negative potential, or both. In one embodiment, the image comprises three distinct levels of potential, all being of the same polarity. The levels of potential should be well differentiated, such that they are separated by at least 100 volts, and preferably 200 volts or more. For example, a latent image on an imaging member can comprise areas of potential at -800, -400, and -100 volts. In addition, the levels of potential may comprise ranges of potential. For example, a latent image may consist of a high level of potential ranging from about -500 to about -800 volts, an intermediate level of potential of about -400 volts, and a low level ranging from about -100 to about -300 volts. An image having levels of potential that range over a broad area may be created such that gray areas of one color are developed in the high range and gray areas of another color are developed in the low range with 100 volts of potential separating the high and low ranges and constituting the intermediate, undeveloped range. In this situation, from 0 to about 100 volts may separate the high level of potential from the intermediate level of potential, and from 0 to about 100 volts may separate the intermediate level of potential from the low level of potential. When a layered organic photoreceptor is employed, preferred potential ranges are from about -700 to about -850 volts for the high level of potential, from about -350 to about -450 volts for the intermediate level of potential, and from about -100 to about -180 volts for the low level of potential. These values will differ, depending upon the type of imaging member selected. Similar imaging processes are envisioned for the toners and developers of the present invention.